shingeki no kyojin (Attack On Titan) One shot High School AU
by elenawrites25
Summary: Here is a one shot I've been working one. Have you ever wonder how the lives of these character from this anime will be if they were just normal teenagers living theirs lives normally instead of having to worry about killing titans they had to worry about everyday things like a normal high school student
1. Chapter 1 The start

Hey guys so this is my first story and is based on attack on titan characters being in a different environment from fighting titans and that world to the world of high school to our modern world. This idea was very interesting to me i have read some great stories similar to this and i thought putting my own little twist to the mix.

**I do not own anything to do with attack on titan **

So i hope you guys enjoy this and please comment and review that would be great !

The new school year was about to begin so that meant no more late nights and waking up late the next day,no more parties and sneaking out and doing things these group of teenagers would be proud of in a few years,going to the beach enjoying the water and the sun on your skin, and eating ice cream and watermelon and lastly going to festivals and fairs and amusement parks.

But the summer is over and class was back in session at Rose High School. Rose was a small city not so small as a town but not big as Tokyo. As the sun rise and it peaked through the window of a bedroom where a 16 year old Eren slept so peacefully until he heard the voice of his mother coming up his room "Eren.. Eren its time for school get up already or you're gonna be late on your first day" Eren just simply sat down on his bed rubbing his eyes trying to wake up "i heard you already i'll be there right down" a few minutes later Eren was dressed and ready to go he wasn't so excited about having to wake up early, school work and homework he was excited to see his friends and play soccer he was one of the best players in the team next to Levi a.k.a the most popular guy in school and the soccer star of the team. Levi was a in his last year of high school and Eren was excited what this year would bring up to him in the soccer field but sad because he knew that after this year he would not play with some of the third year player and that included Levi.

As Eren ate his breakfast and headed out after saying goodbye to his parents he was walking down the street when he saw three familiar faces walking down. "Hey Jean, Armin,Connie wait up" As Eren ran up to them they all greeted him. "So guys how was you guys summer" Armin ask curios to know what their friends did." i spend lots of time with Sasha's family and we did a lot of fun stuff together" said Connie. Connie had finally had the courage to confess his love for Sasha after he realized it back in Middle school and to his surprise Sasha loved him as much as he loved her or even more if that was possible. Jean look over at Connie "how boring but good for you Connie boy finally found someone who could not fit you more perfectly" Said Jean "what did you do did you get any girls this summer huh? Connie ask Jean "For your information i did i had the best summer fling with a very hot girl and i lost it guys i was gonna tell you later but i guess now is a good time i am no longer a virgin" the rest of the boys look shocked after hearing this from Jean the guy who could not get any girl because he always tried to act like an asshole because in his head he thought the "bad boy" act would work but it never did. "I can't believed man no wonder you would never hang out with with us when we called you you always said you were "busy"Armin said in disbelief. "Yeah yeah watch and learn from me because now i am the expert but you are not going to congratulate me Eren you look all quiet than usual did something happen with a girl we don't know about" Jean asked. "Me problems with a girl please those are the least of my problems" said Eren with a serious face."do you like not like girls or something dude" Connie exclaimed. "No Connie you haven't heard Eren little dilemma have you" Jean said "No what Dilemma" ask Connie "it's not a dilemma like Jean thinks i just think girls are complicated and relationship are even more complicated and if i have to go through all that with someone i am not really sure i love i don't want it, i wanna fight for that love until the very end i wanna find a person who i love to spend every second with who i can share everything with who will just be my partner and if its not that person i don't want to waste my time or theirs either."Damn dude that was some deep shit you just said" Connie said while looking at Eren."i just know our poor friend Eren is not gonna find nothing even close to that in high school we are young lets have fun and meet pretty girls who wanna have fun too i'll leave that for when i am old like my parents or teachers you know" said Jean with half smile.

Once they reach school the 4 boys check their class schedule and saw that all of them except for Armin were in the same class. It was like that every year one of them would be in a different class away from the other 3 last year it was Connie. "I was hoping for once we would've been in the same class all of us together" Armin said feeling disappointed.A someone walk behind Armin and put their hand on his shoulder "it's okay Armi you don't want to be these guys we are in the same class together" said a young blond girl with a little ponytail with her pretty baby blue eyes looking down on Armin smiling now she turn her gazed at Jean "specially with this one" said Annie. Jean look over to her as well "first i have a name and its Jean and second what are you doing here i don't remember anyone calling Annie do any of you guys do" Said Jean after that the argument just continued while the boys and Annie made their way to class. As Eren walked trying not to get annoyed by Annies and Jeans daily fighting. Eren was used to this since they were in grade school and always called them an old couple when they fought. Annie's and Jeans parents worked together in the same company so Annie had known Jean since they were born. "Okay you too shut the hell up i am still trying to wake up and with all that argument my head is starting to hurt so you too can continue your old married couple discussion later when i am not around" Eren said entering his new classroom. "I would never want to marry this loser or even worse grow old with him" exclaimed Annie giving a look of disgust back to Jean. "Well we can finally agree on something" Said Jean as Annie walk away from him. As everyone took their seat where the teacher had left a note on each desk with the name of the student the seat belong to. Eren took the last seat in the row next to the window. As everyone got settled and the teacher walk in he introduces himself as their homeroom teacher and tells everyone to stand up say their name and one thing about themselves. So everyone went around the room and got up and said something. Jean said he was a baseball player and liked to point out that he was very good one also which wasn't completely a lie he was second best next to his senior Irvin. Connie said that he was a very good cook for a guy and the class just it was Eren turn he said that he was passionate about one thing and one thing only to play soccer.

When everyone went the teacher turn to the board and wrote a name that said "Mikasa Ackerman" and welcomed and girl in "this is our new student her name is Mikasa Ackerman and she just moved here from Paris France she was born in Japan but when she went to Middle school she moved to Paris with her parents" the teacher explained. Mikasa was a very petite beautiful girl with skin that look as porcelain and shoulder length raven black hair with soft pink she looked around the room she caught the eye of one single person a green eye boy who was staring right back at felt as if in that moment there was no one else except the two of them in that classroo."so Mikasa tell us one thing about you're self " said the teacher "I been playing the piano since i was 5 years old and i really do enjoy playing it" Mikasa admitted. "lets see where you will sit"said the teacher looking back at the only empty seat that was open right in front of Eren " there **Jäger **raise your hand so Mikasa can see that she will be sitting in front of you"order the teache. Eren raised his hand still having his eyes on her and as Mikasa walk to the seat before sitting down she just gave a small smile back to Eren. Eren saw her and felt his ears burning he taught why i am feeling this way she is just like any other girl in this class. But deep inside he knew it wasn't like that just by meeting their gaze he felt something different he had never really felt before.

**Okay so that is all i don't know if it was too long or too short so please once again please comment and hopefully see you well not really see you know what i mean . Hope you like it :) and P.s i don't know how often i am gonna be updating and even if i will continue this is like a first shot kind of thing but if i do update i don't know how often i would Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2 Guide you

Hey guys sorry for the wait and thanks for all the helpful comments I appreciated them and hope you guys enjoy this next chapter

Half of the day was over and Lunch time had come to a start Erin could not wait until the day ended and he could just go to soccer practice and play with his he made his way outside to meet up with his friends out to the courtyard he felt a hand press on his shoulder. Eren turn his head to find the gaze of a shorter guy black haired guy starting right at him with a dark gaze

Levi:My man Eren haven't seen you around for a while how was you're summer

Eren was excited to see Levi but he couldn't help but notice something different in him he looked happy? For some reason cheerful? When usually his best bud was a very serious guy for his age.

Eren:Hey Levi it was cool you know the usual play soccer,go to the beach,play video games,and sleep in.

Levi:that sound like the life my man I wished I could of enjoy my summer.

Eren:why didn't you ?

Levi: Well I had to study for entrance exams,help my dad with our business and you know other stuff but I did play soccer a lot so I guess that was good.

Eren didn't know what Levi meant by "other stuff" but he didn't really wanna get into that with Levi. They had know each other for 4 years and Eren didn't even know where the guy lived or what his parents business was.

"Someone can see us you idiot"

The blond said as she was hold against the wall as she hold Jeans hand.

Jean:no one comes back here is my secret spot well now is out secret spot

Annie:Well if you say so because I don't want to get caught by someone because I don't want to explain to them our little situation

Jean:and by "little situation" you mean how we're like friends with benefits,bed buddies,spend the whole summer together

Annie:shut up well I just wanted to tell you that this needs to stop it was fun while it lasted but no more

Jean cut Annie off before she could finish by pressing his lips against hers and putting his hands around her waist

Jean:are you sure about that you really wanna stop

Annie couldn't help but to turn red one part of her was telling her to punch jean and tell him it was over whatever they were doing,and another part just wanted him to kept kissing her and that part took over her.

The first day if school had come to an end which meant soccer practice for all the boys. Practice had run short that day because it was the fist day and it was still summer day which made the sun twice as irritating as normal. Eren didn't care he wanted to keep playing.

Eren:So guys where are we going

None of the guys could hang out with Eren after practice Armin had to go straight home to help his mom with the bakery,Connie had made plans with Sasha,and Levi and Jean just they were "busy" . Eren didn't wanna go home right away so he decided go take the long way which had an amazing view of the ocean. As Eren walked home with his earphones plug in his ears listening to his favorite band so dozed in the music and scenery he couldn't help but notice someone sitting on a bench it was the same girl new girl that had come into his class today. "Was her name Mikasa" Eren though.

She felt someone's presences near by so she turned her head to meet those bright green eyes she had meet earlier in the day. After a moment if silence Eren broke the silence

Eren:it's a nice view huh?

Mikasa: Yeah it's very nice

Eren:I bet you saw way cooler stuff in France right?

Mikasa: I think this is very cool too I didn't really get to see the beach when I lived in Paris.

The silence came back and Eren felt nervous? "Why would I feel nervous she is just like any other girl"he kept telling himself. Mikasa looked at him and asked him if he wanted to sit next to her

Mikasa:you can sit here if you would like?

Eren startled by her offer

Eren: okay if you don't mind

Mikasa: no not at all

Eren: so were you on you're way home

Mikasa: well yes and no

Eren looked confuse

Mikasa: well I usually get pick up by my driver from school but I called him and told him that I wanted to walk to see the town and I kind of lost and ended here

Eren look at her embarrassed face and thought it was adorable and couldn't believe she had her own driver.

Eren:well if you know where you live I can maybe help you get there

Mikasa:oh no I can just call my driver to come pick me up and I don't really know myself because you know I just moved here but the real problem is I don't know where I am so I don't where to tell my driver to pick me up

Mikasa felt so dumb for just wondering around and not asking for directions

Mikasa:so if you could please tell me the address for this place please

Eren texted her the address which Mikasa texted her driver to come pick her up at that place. They talked a little more with a few silent moments while Mikasa's driver arrived. Once he got there She thanked Eren for his help

Mikasa:thank you so much if you want I can give you a ride home

Eren: Nah it's fine I live close by and you're welcome

Mikasa took his hand look at him straight in the eyes before she spoke

Mikasa: I'll make it up to you okay

After she got in her car and waved goodbye Eren couldn't help to look at his hand and try to remember that moment he felt her soft hand against his. Eren then walked home thinking how "cute" Mikasa was he never really though that about any other girl at school. As he walked through the door he heard his mom yelled at him

Carla:Eren where have you been young man practice finish a long time ago armin called to see if you were home already because according to him you were coming straight home.

Eren's dad( sorry forgot his name):oh Carla Eren is not a little boy anymore maybe he was with his girlfriend or something right son?

Eren's dad said while he sat on the couch watching the news

Carla:girlfriend there's no way, Eren would of told me something right?

Eren looked annoyed and remember the long chat Mikasa and him had at the bench,it was nice talking to her she was so down to earth Eren though as their parents kept arguing

Eren:mom it's fine I don't have a girlfriend and dads right I am not a little baby anymore I was just talking a walk by the beach that all

Eren made his way to his room and threw everything on the bed then reach his bed to lay on it face up thinking about his upcoming year

Eren:I wonder what crazy year I have in store

Eren knew that with his crazy friends,his parents,school,soccer,and now this new girl named Mikasa in his life things would just get a little more "interesting"

So that's it guys I do not own anything on attack on Titan. Hope you guys like it and until next time. :D


	3. Chapter 3 Things unspoken

_**Hey guys its me again here is the third chapter. Once's again I do not own anything form attack on Titan. when I started writing this chapter I kind of knew what I wanted to write then after I just wing it and I felt the second part is better than the first but you guys tell k. Thanks ever all the feed back and keep commenting and doing all that great stuff Lol :)**_

_**chapter 3 **_

_**A few days later after soccer practice **_

Eren,Jean,and Levi where getting ready to leave after soccer practice

Levi:Hey Eren are you going somewhere right now

Eren: No it is Friday but I have no plans for today dad really why?

Levi:well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today come over my place

Eren was caught by surprise due to the fact that no one had ever gone over Levi's house or really hang out with him outside of school.

Eren: Yeah let's go just let me call my mom and tell her I will be home last time she got mad at me for coming home late because she taught I was with -

Eren remember he was with Mikasa. Since that day they hadn't really talked even though he sat right in front of her. He couldn't help to feel shy around her.

Levi:what are you doing after this jean lately you been really busy lately

Jean:Nothing exciting either I am having dinner with my parents and the devil

Eren: You mean Annie

Jean: the same thing really

Levi: But why ?

Jean: her parents are out of town for the weekend and my mom told her parents she could stay with us over the weekend which is a pain in my ass and now I have to go get her from tennis practice and take her ass a drag right

The tree boys walked over to the tennis courts to see Annie and someone else playing tennis.

Eren saw the other girl with a pink tennis attire it was no other than Mikasa's explicit figure she even look cute playing tennis.

Jean: HURRY THE HELL UP! WE'RE GOING HOME!

Annie walked over with an angry look on her face and swung her

racket at Jean.

Annie: who are you telling to hurry up you idiot.

She look over to Eren and Levi

Annie:hey guys

Levi and Eren both said hello to Annie. Annie called to Mikasa to come over we're the 4 of them were.

Annie:have you meet Mikasa she is a new transfer student and my new tennis partner I can actually play with her because she is actually good not like the rest of the girls who think they can actually go against me.

Jean: who said you were good in the first place.

Jean turn over to Mikasa

Jean: I am sorry you have to deal with her but anyways hello My name is jean and is nice to meet you

Mikasa: Yeah it's nice to meet you too jean

Mikasa turn over to Eren and have him a smile

Mikasa: It's nice to see you to Eren

The other three friends looked confused at them.

Annie: have you two meet before

Jean:Yeah Eren since when you talk to pretty girls or any girls at all.

Eren look over to his friends half embarrass and half annoyed.

Mikasa: well Eren help me get home because I tried to wonder around by myself not knowing the area. Thank you once again.

Levi looked back at eren's face which was turning all bright red which was not normal for him. Then he turned back to Mikasa

Levi: Mikasa you have a very interesting name. My name is Levi which is not very common either

Mikasa turned to look at Levi and gave out a little laugh

Mikasa: well I guess we both have interesting names

Eren couldn't help to envy his best friend how he could be charming without even trying.

They all parted their separated ways outside the gates of the school and Levi and Eren started to walk down Levi's house.

Levi: Mikasa is very beautiful don't you think?

Eren: yeah I guess she is

Levi: it's me Eren you can tell me you gotta thing for her. It couldn't be more obvious.

Eren was taken by surprise because he really did forget how easily was for Levi to figure stuff out.

Eren: I do think she is beautiful and just different from the other girls I've meet before she makes me nervous it's just a different feeling I've never felt before. Oh god I sound like a girl.

Levi: then you better hurry up and tell her that or try to get closer to her because someone else may get to that before you. Don't be a pussy okay if you learn anything from me is when you want something you go and get that shit.

Eren couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Eren: okay mr. I know everything about girls because I've been with so many girls. Every girl that confesses to you, you turn down.

Levi: well yeah because why would I wanna waste someone's time if I am not really into them that's selfish not only for the girl but for myself also.

Eren: Who taught you actually had a sensitive side

Eren chuckled

Eren: Well I hope some day you find someone who is worth you're time.

Levi: that's what I kind of wanted to talk to you about ... I am seeing someone.

Eren did not expect that couldn't couldn't get a girlfriend but he just didn't see him acting all mushy with someone.

Eren: I must be hearing things but did you just say you have a girlfriend who is this girl ? Do I know her? Does she go to our school?

Levi:can you shut up for one minute and let me explain.

Levi took a deep breath

Levi: You know how I told you I been working with my dad so one of his business partners just moved here from Tokyo. Long story short he has a daughter and she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, when I saw her I though I saw an angel that's how pretty she is. Well we started talking and hanging out and I Swear each day I think I just fell for her even more. The week before summer ended at the festival I asked to be my girlfriend that's why I didn't go with you guys or hang out with you or any of the guys the whole summer.

Eren needed a minute to let all that sink in.

Eren:where is my friend Levi and what have you done with him because I can't believe it and me over here thinking you didn't want to hang out with me anymore.

Back at Jeans House

Jean and Annie had just finish eating dinner and gone up to Jeans room.

Annie walked in there and had a sudden flashback to mid summer to when jean and her had done things on his bed that didn't need to be repeated. As she taught about that day she could feel her face getting all hot.

Jean looked back at her wondering why she had this clueless expression and her face was turning all red.

Jean: what's with that face Annabelle

Annie: how many times have I told you not call me by that name I swear you are so annoying.

As she finish what she had to say

Jean went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

Jean: what's wrong this that name I love it as much as I like being with you.

After saying that Annie turned her around without breaking jeans hold of her and hugged him.

Annie: I like being with you to you big idiot.

She lifted her head to take a look at him and gave him a small peek on his lips. She taught about how much he annoyed her and wanted to punch him half of the time they were together but like this she felt so warm and comfy she never wanted to let go.

Annie: can I ask you for something.

She buried her face on his chest and smiled.

Annie: Can... We just cuddle tonight.. I just want to feel you close to me.

Jean couldn't help to blush at that moment because he knew how much it took for Annie to say that.

Jean: yeah I was kind of tired from practice today too.

Annie: So if I ask you to actually do something you would of passed out on me.

Jean: yeah probably

He laughed

The two of them just laid on jeans bed. Annie hugged jean still having her face buried on his chest feeling like this moment was to perfect and she could stay like this forever.

that is all tell me if its to long or to short also.


	4. Chapter 4 I want you to want me

Hey guys I am back with another chapter. Let me just warn you there is a lot more romance and as little something else ;)

Once More I don't own anything on attack on Titan.

On Monday after that weekend amazing weekend Annie was walking to

school with Jean and they were walking so close she just wanted to reach for his hand to hold he was the one always making the first move but remembering this whole weekend and this whole summer and their "relationship" as a weekend was different they didn't have sex at all they hang out like a normal couple and did things like cuddle,go to the movies,went to the mall, jean even took her out to eat. Annie didn't want that weekend to finish. In her mind she knew that if she wanted that to happen she would have to actually become Jeans girlfriend and to her that just didn't sound right and if that ever happen she wanted Jean to ask her not the other way around.

Jean saw the way one of Annie's hand was getting closer to his. He though "does she want us to hold hands or something".He was confuse by her actions because they both knew there were people behind them from school not that they knew but what if one of their friends came up to them and saw them holds hands what will they think and what did Annie and him have to say for them not to suspect anything. So Jean turn to Annie

Jean:is something the matter?

Annie looked at Jean and thought maybe he didn't get the hint or he really didn't want to hold hands with her which made her kind of sad. When she was about to say something she notice Mikasa walking In front of them. She decide not to answer jeans question and walk over to Mikasa.

Jean was confuse because she just walk away.

Jean: I swear girls are so complicated one moment they are happy another moment they are mad.

Eren: who are you talking to bro did you loose it already its only the second week of school.

Jean jump out to see Eren right next to him.

Jean: God! Don't just come out of nowhere like that

Eren:sorry! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed is that girl

Jean:Yeah like I don't know what she wants I though our thing was just sexual attraction but now I think it's more than that.

Eren: then why not for once you get that ego of yours out of the way and actually tell her how you feel.

Jean: it's not that easy because I don't know if she wants something that serious and to tell you the truth I don't know if I want that too.

Eren: so are you just going to wait until she tells you what she wants.

Jean: I think the best thing for now.

Eren:whatever man you know what's best after all what do I know about relationship.

Jean: but I know you want to and I know with who too a certain transfer student who has long black luscious hair with a smile that melts your soul.

Eren realizing who jeans was talking about he couldn't help but blush.

Eren: how do you know that I like her

Jean: isn't It obvious I saw you on Friday I was so surprise because I have never seen you look at any other girl like you at her. I think the only person who doesn't notice is probably her. You better make you're move man or someone else will.

Levi felt so nervous as he just stood there waiting outside the gate of an all girls school. As he waited he couldn't help to be impatient to see her, to see that girl with short strawberry orangie hair, with her sweet smile she always had on her face.

"Hey have you been waiting for long"

Levi heard a voice as he turn around to see his girlfriend that he was head over heels about. To him there was no other girl like her like Petra Ral.

Levi: No I just got here I was afraid that you were going to be waiting for me to come get you

When in reality he had gotten there 20 minutes earlier.

Petra and Levi started to walking. In the corner of his eye he could see Petra staring at him.

Levi:why are you staring at me do I have something on my face

Petra:nope I just really missed you

She moved closer to him and wrapped her around his.

Levi couldn't help to feel happy because this moment was so nice just being with her like this.

Levi: I really missed you

Eren was out making some grocery shopping for his mother who wasn't even home yet. Eren felt so happy that he didn't even care about doing chores because he had been talking to Mikasa even more they had become really good friends but he wanted to become more but his shyness always got in the way or something but he was determine to beat that. As he walked to the store it started to rain.

Eren: shit this stupid rain

He took out his umbrella and as he got closer to the store he saw someone familiar it was no other than Mikasa. He went up to her and notice she was getting soaked because she didn't have an umbrella.

Mikasa was waiting for Sasha because they were supposed to hang out but she was sure taking her time. Then she notice it stated to rain very heavily and the worst part she hasn't brought an umbrella. She was about to leave when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turn around to find a very familiar face .

Mikasa: Eren hey what are you doing here?

Eren: hey nothing just passing by and I saw you were here with no umbrella getting very wet so you know I thought I come and see if you needed one.

Mikasa: well that's sweet of you but if I take your umbrella you're going to get wet.

Eren: well I don't live that far from here so it doesn't really matter

Mikasa: well how about I walk to your house with you and I can call my driver from there to pick me up is that fine.

Eren:yeah off course please lets go

Eren and Mikasa walked to Eren's house. He let her in realizing there was no one home. Even though they had umbrella the umbrella wasn't that big so they were both kind of wet mostly Mikasa who after taking her jacket off you could see the outline of her bra. Eren couldn't help to stare. And the Mikasa sneezed she was probably really cold

Eren:if you want I can put you're clothes to dry while you're drive comes and I can just give you one of my T-shirts

Mikasa: yeah thank you so much

Eren told lead Mikasa up to his room for her to change. Meanwhile he went to put both of their clothes to dry he couldn't believe Mikasa was in his room. He went back to his room and didn't realize two things he wasn't wearing a shirt or that Mikasa was in there with nothing but his T-shirt.

As Eren walked in Mikasa jumped and notice Eren shirtless she had never notice how attractive Eren was until then. His hair was all wet and he was just there shirtless. Eren couldn't believe there she was with nothing but his shirt and probably her panties underneath and bra.

Eren: I am so sorry I didn't mean to the thing is I never knock before coming into my room because

Eren just kept talking because he was so embarrassed she probably though he was some kind of perv. He just saw her come closer, he though she probably is ready to slap me and walk out on me I am such an idiot.

Mikasa didn't know what she was doing she just knew she wanted to be close to Eren. She went up to him and put a hand on his chest and the other one on his face.

Eren could not believe it she was so close to him. The moment she touched his chest he felt goosebumps throughout all of his body. She was making a move so he felt he needed to make one also he needed to beat that shyness of his. So he close his eyes and lean in to her to place a small peck on her soft lips.

Mikasa felt Eren lips on hers and wanted him to kiss her again , he did but not on her lips he then moved to her chin and kept moving down to her exposed neck. It surprise her but she liked it. Eren kept sucking on Mikasa's neck very gently he warp his around her small waist. Mikasa couldn't help but let a small moan out. Eren heard Mikasa and couldn't help to get more turn on so he moved his face up to see her she was very red. Mikasa got closer to Eren and whisper in his ear.

"Eren I want you do you want me?

Eren though he was dreaming. Instead of telling her what he wanted grabbed her hand and let her to his bed and went on top off her. Both of them breathing heavily. Mikasa lean close to Eren to grab his face and kiss him. Eren felt her tongue on his lips wanting to get in his mouth so he let her.

Meanwhile outside The house

Levi and jean were outside Eren's house.

Jean: it looks like no ones home man. Do you think he forgot we were coming

Levi: he better have not because I called him last night to tell remind him and he told me he would be home the whole day

Levi and Jean looked to see Eren's mom pull up the drive way

Karla: hey boys what are you doing out here.

Levi: well we been knocking for five minutes but we though no one home, we came to see Eren.

Karla: oh god Eren he must be upstairs in his room.

The 3 of them went in the house.

Karla: you boys can just go upstairs he must be in there playing video games or something

Levi and Jean went upstairs and saw Eren's door was kind of open and just decided to walk in to see something really unbelieve. His best friend on top of the girl he had been head over heels about, on his bed making out with him.

Both Mikasa and Eren were so into what they were doing they didn't even hear anyone come in the house. When they saw the door open it took them a moment to separate and look up to Jean and Levi just standing there and both of them jump out of Eren's bed. Eren threw a pillow and them.

Eren:get out you two!

Jean: did you just see that man, Eren is a little player he told me he wanted to get close to Mikasa but I didn't think he meant this close

Levi: I don't know how I feel about this.

so that's it for today guys hope you guys like it. I felt like i needEd to pick up the pace a little. So please comment and favorite it you know anything you want. until next time :)


	5. Chapter 5 Endings can just be new begin

_ Hey guys so thank you for all the feedback I really do appreciated and I hope I have improved a little at least and so sorry for the waiting I been busy and you know life happens well here is another chapter and just BTW I will be writing about other characters in AOT not just like the main characters. I have lots of new ideas also this chapter is probably the longest one i've written but is because it took a while to write it that's why. Once again I do not on anything on Attack on titan and hope you guys enjoy it :)_

**Chapter 5: Endings can just be new beginnings **

Eren could not believe what had just happen .How could he have forgotten his friends were coming over. He turn to Mikasa who was still in shocked. Eren got up and turned to Mikasa.

Eren:hey I'll be right back okay

Mikasa didn't say a word and just nodded. Eren stepped out of the room to find Jean and Levi just standing there trying to figure out what just happen too.

Eren: hey guys about what you just saw i can explain that

Jean: we are so sorry we walk in your door was kind open and you're mom just said to come up

Eren:wait my mom is home like downstair here NOW!

Then Eren remembered how his mother called him to go get some groceries for dinner

Eren: shit I didn't even buy them and now Mikasa is in my room what I am going to tell her

Levi: calm yourself dude jean and I will distract you're mom and you can sneak Mikasa out.

Eren: yeah good idea

Eren went back to the room and saw Mikasa getting dress and she still had his shirt notice Eren had come back in the room and felt her face turn red again.

Eren: Hey... sorry about that i forgot those guys were coming over today

Mikasa: No it's fine its not you're fault you but what i don't get is how did they get in your house just like that without knocking or anything?

As Jean and Levi were going downstairs to distract Eren's mom she was coming up the stairs and didn't look so happy.

Jean: hey so eren just told us to wait downstairs he was changing so why don't we go downstairs and wait for him there

Karla: Okay boys will you guys like to explain why i went to the laundry room and found this

She was holding a white bra with lace and a light pink shirt

Jean and Levi exchange a worried look already knowing who was the owner of that bra and that shirt

Karla: well if you excuse me boys I need to go upstairs and ask Eren to who these pieces clothing belong to and if he doesn't know his father will have to explain this to me.

Jean and Levi couldn't stop Eren's mom as she made her way to Eren's room and open the door to his room just to find his son shirtless and some girl in his room.

Eren was not planning on telling Mikasa that his mother was home also and was trying to get her out without his mother noticing when Eren was about to answer Mikasa's question the door slam open. He quickly turned around finding his mom very angry and Levi and Jean trying to stop her from coming in.

Eren: Mom! i can explain this is not what it looks like

Eren's mom ignore her son and walked over to Mikasa

Karla: Sweetie you look so cold lets get you something warm come downstairs with me

Eren's mom lead Mikasa downstairs not before giving Eren a cold look

Karla: sweetie you should put a shirt on you don't want to catch a cold

As soon as Mikasa and his mom went downstairs Eren turn to his best friends

Eren: WHAT THE HELL GUYS! i thought you were gonna distract my mom so i could sneak Mikasa out without her noticing.

Levi: Well smart ass you shouldn't have left Mikasa's bra and shirt just lying around maybe then your mom wouldn't have notice.

Jean: Dude you are so dead it's not even funny

Eren: Shut up Jean! and well perfect i lost my chance with Mikasa now she probably thinks i am such a loser who can't even get a little privacy

Levi: Well hopefully from what you were doing to her on that bed she will be able to look over that

Eren: HA HA Ha Levi i wasn't even able to do anything thanks to you guys and my mother, but anyways lets go downstairs before my mother embarrasses me even more if that's even possible.

The boys went downstairs to see Mikasa and Eren's mom talking while drinking tea. Eren saw both of them smiling he though she was the kind of girl to bring his mother to because a mean she is great.

Eren's mom and Mikasa got up from where they were sitting because Mikasa's driver was outside already.

Karla: It was so nice to meet you Mikasa please come visit us any time you want a mean you are part of the family now

Mikasa looked very confuse and turn to the boys. Eren had turned bright red and Levi and Jean were trying to hold their laughter back.

Karla: Oh wait maybe i got it all wrong Mikasa i taught you were Eren's girlfriend

Mikasa turn bright red probably looking more red than Eren

Eren's mom just laugh a little

Karla: Well it doesn't matter if you are or not you are welcome in this house so come visit us again

Mikasa: Thank you so much and i am sorry for all the trouble

she turned to Eren

Mikasa: Bye Eren I'll see you at school and thanks for everything

Eren: Yeah and no problem

As soon as Mikasa went outside the 3 boys were making their way up stairs

Karla: Where do the 3 of you think you are going? Eren what was all that

Eren explain what had happen except for the whole making out part and told her that he was just trying to help a friend out

Eren: Mom that's all that happen

Karla: I believe you because Mikasa told me the same thing and she looks like an honest girl i just taught you finally had a girlfriend and didn't tell me!

Eren: That's what you were worried about! Mom

Jean and Levi started to die of laughter

Karla: Is true at first I couldn't believe it she is so beautiful and so proper and nice you can't tell me you don't think that

Eren: yeah yeah whatever mom she is just a friend lets go guys

Jean: A hot friend you would wanna-

Levi hit Jean on the back of his Knee and whisper something to him

Levi: Shut the hell up before i start talking about you and Annie and what you guys do behind the gym during our breaks.

Jean could not believe what Levi had just said

At school

Annie was walking down the hall with her friend Christa trying to get to her class when she saw someone standing outside it was familiar face maybe to familiar.

Annie: What do you want Jean?

she asked very annoyed they haven't talk since that day they were walking to school together after that unforgettable weekend.

Jean:At lunch can we talk please you know where to meet me

Jean walk away without saying another word

Annie: what is wrong with him does he think i have his time "you know where to meet me" ugh! he is so stupid

Christa: You never change around Jean do you Annie

Annie: well if he was less arrogant and annoying maybe i will treat him better but anyways lets get to class we don't want to be late because of horse face.

Annie taught about the way Jean look just a moment ago he was so serious

During lunch Annie went to the back of the gym where Jean and her would meet usually. Jean was already there waiting for her.

Annie:hey what was so important that you had to drag me all the way out here

Jean: We need to talk about us

Annie felt herself jump with that last sentence she never though of them as "us" or anything like that she taught it was just sex.

Annie: Okay just spit it out Jean and let's get this over with already i am trying to eat my lunch

Jean took her by the waist and brought her close to him where their noses where touching

Jean: I enjoy being with you Annie i love doing what we do

Annie could feel her pulse go up and then she felt Jean's lips crash against hers. She taught she could really tell him how she felt that she wanted more than just something physical she wanted a real relationship with him because she really did like being with him.

Jean ended the kiss

Jean: But unfortunately this is where it ends things have to go back to normal before all this, i think we had our fun it was just a summer fling right?

Annie could not understand how Jean could make her feel so high up there at one moment but then bring her down at the put her head down for a moment before turning to talk to Jean.

Annie: Well if that is what you want then fine i don't care I was just using you anyways and to tell you the truth you weren't that good anyways i can find myself someone so much better than you, i guess i just felt bad for you Jean so pathetic couldn't even find a girlfriend.

Jean started to get kind of mad at Annie's reaction

Jean: Oh really Annabel well that's not what you said when you were yelling my name I taught we were going to be mature about this but i guess with you is always the same isn't it

Annie: You know i regret the moment i agreed to any of this how could i have been so stupid I hate you Jean! You idiot why i am even still talking to you and you know what things won't go back to normal because before i still talked to you from now on i will pretend you don't exist!

Annie walked away feeling tear roll down her eye

Anne: No you can't cry for that asshole

BAM! Annie had crash into someone, she didn't want anyone to see her like this on the verge of tears for some guy and not just any guy stupid Jean. She looked up very fast just to find Armin looking at her with a warm smile.

Armin: Hey Annie are you okay i am sorry i didn't see where i was going

Annie: Oh hey Armin its just you and no that's fine i was also distracted

Armin notice a tear that roll down Annie's face and wiped it with his hand

Annie: Please don't tell anyone you saw me like this please

Armin: I would never do that Annie but are you sure your okay

Annie: Yeah i am fine really

Annie started to turn around when she heard Armin call her name

Annie: yeah

Armin: If you ever need to talk to someone you know i am always here right

Annie smiled at him and just nodded her head before she kept walking

Eren didn't know how to talk to Mikasa about the whole situation that had gone down at his house what was he supposed to say apologize maybe. Eren taught Mikasa didn't want to talk to him after or even be friends anymore so he didn't bother to talk to her. Mikasa was on the same level of embarrassment and felt she had cause trouble for Eren and how bad she must of look in front of Eren's mother she taught that he probably didn't want to talk to her so she also didn't say a word to him the whole day until after her tennis practice she build up the courage to go talk to Eren. She walked to the soccer field where the boys had just finish their practice also.

Jean:Eren look who is over there waiting for you

Eren look at the girl waiting for him at the benches where his stuff was and she was just there looking as mysterious and pretty as got kind of nervous because he knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

Eren: I can't talk to her

Jean: don't be a little wimp Eren! Go

Levi: the worst thing that can happen she will never talk to you again and you will have to watch her from afar

Eren: well thanks for giving me high hopes Levi what a great best friend you are but you are right i am going to have to talk to her eventually mind as well get this over with right

Eren walk where Mikasa was

Eren: Hi Mikasa

Mikasa: Hey do you have a minute i wanted to talk to you

Eren: Yeah just let me get my stuff

Eren and Mikasa started to walk out of school in complete silence until they reach the near by park. Mikasa turn to Eren thinking she was just going to apologize and if he didn't want to talk to her after that it was fine but then again after kissing him she really felt that spark because she hadn't done what she did with Eren with any other guy and she taught if it wasn't Eren she wouldn't have done what she did.

Mikasa:Eren I am so sorry for causing you so much trouble I promise it won't happen again and i really everything you have done for me you have only been nice and kind to me since i came and i just feel like i been causing you trouble

She put her head down

Eren just started to laugh a little and Mikasa look up at him smiling at her

Eren: I swear you are to cute Mikasa and off course you have not cause any trouble i enjoy spending time with you and to tell you the truth i am very happy to have meet you and i really taught after what happen over the weekend you wouldn't talk to me anymore i felt like such a loser really

Eren laugh and scratch the back of his head. Mikasa couldn't help to blush and feel butterflies in her stomach from listening to Eren had just said to her. So she moved a little closer to Eren to the point where their noses where brushings against each other. Eren got the hint Mikasa was giving him so lean in foward just a little more so now he could feel her breath against mouth so close to just kiss her.

Eren: Mikasa I can't stop thinking about you and how much i want to be with you

Finally Eren close that gap between them. They both forgot everything around them they were so focus in that one kiss that felt so perfect. It hadn't been that long since they meet but to them that didn't matter what matter is what they felt when they were together.


	6. Chapter 6 Do you Trust those feelings?

**Hey guys thank you again thanks for the support i really appreciated and this chapter i am introducing the rest of the characters that are in the story note not all of the characters from AOT are going to be in the story so sorry if a character you wanted to see in the story is not but if you tell me you want someone specific i will be able to work around that :) **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON ATTACK ON TITAN **

Ymir was not like most girls she even realized that she wasn't but she didn't really care about that stuff she only cared about two things her best friend krista and sports, she was in most of the teams at school the girls soccer team,the gymnastic team,the track team,the swimming team and the newest one she had join was the tennis team the only reason why she joined was because krista join and she taught that way they would spend more time together.

That morning Ymir was walking to school with her older step sister named Zoe. Ymir mother left her and her dad when she was only 3 and 2 years later her dad remarried to this other lady who's husband had died a few years earlier and she already had a daughter also. She had been living with Zoe since she was 5 so they were practically like sisters but Zoe was so different she was more of the brains in the family she had excellent grades and she loved science Ymir said she was going to become the craziest scientist in the world Zoe also loved to read books where like her escape she could spend days in her rooms just reading them.

Zoe: So guess what happen to me yesterday!?

Ymir: what happen and if is you finding another "great" book in the book store i really could care less

Zoe: No and that would be great too but not as great as what happen well yesterday for our advance biology class we got assign partners and my partner turn out to be Levi you know what that means

Ymir: Not really unless you actually tell him that you been madly in love with him since your first day you saw him but hey at least now he knows your name right

Zoe: don't say that i am not in love with him what are you talking about i just admire him that's all he is very interesting person

Ymir: Zoe is me you are talking to i know you have a picture of him under your bed that you have kissed before

Zoe turn bright red and was going to say something when a tall black haired boy came up to Ymir

Bertolt: Hello ladies

he turn to Zoe who was bright red and then turns to Ymir

Bertolt: what is with your sister

Ymir: Oh you know its just Zoe

Ymir pulled Bertolt by the wrist and walk ahead of Zoe

Ymir: Have fun in Bio sis

she laughed a little after turning around

Bertolt look at Ymir still holding his wrist. He knew to her it didn't mean anything but to him it did she was the girl he had been in love with since the 5th grade. Ymir and Bertolt had been going to school together since the 5th grade and they were best friends mostly because back then Ymir only hang out with boys. Ymir turn to Bertolt who was looking away and she realized he was still holding his wrist. She let it go.

Ymir: Sorry i didn't realize i was still holding your hand a mean it's just me right?

Bertolt: Yeah... don't worry about it lets go before were late to school.

Connie and Sasha were eating lunch with all of their friends. Connie wanted to ask Sasha if she wanted to go out on sunday because it was going to their 6 months anniversary which he actually he felt like the girl in their relationship because Sasha was kind of clueless about all that relationship stuff

Connie: Sasha are you doing something sunday?

Sasha: This sunday... nope nothing why?

Connie: Well theres this new restaurant that just open and i taught you know we should go i heard is really good.

Sasha: That sounds so fun! Lets all go guys we haven't all hang out like that in a long time we are all busy all the time now

Connie did not mean it that way at all but he couldn't argue with Sasha and what she said was true about them not hanging out. They all made plans to go out that sunday.

Zoe's hand never shook while mixing in substances for her experiments but he was there just watching her and she felt nervous just having him stare at her with those eyes she taught his eyes just another great feature that he has.

Levi: You are really good

Zoe turn her head to face him

Zoe: sorry what.. was that

Levi: I meant you are really good at the labs and not only that you are smart about all this whole science stuff.

Zoe couldn't help but blush a little and get very distracted and she didn't realize she was almost about to drop the beaker she was holding with a very strong chemical inside of it.

Levi: Zoe...

Zoe: Yeah...

Levi: If you aren't careful i think you might just drop that all over yourself

Zoe realized this and pick it back up she felt kind of dumb at that moment for letting her guard down like that.

Zoe: sorry i got kind of distracted

Levi: No it's fine here let me help you

Levi grabbed the beaker from her hand his fingers brush against hers. Zoe felt herself jump at that moment.

Zoe: Yeah thank you

She kind of smiled back at him realizing what Ymir said was true that she did really did like him it wasn't only admiration it was something more.

[Later]

Sasha was running the track during P.E and as she ran she saw kristia and the other girls playing volleyball and she couldn't help to admire her in her P.E uniform, Ymir never looked at any other girls like she did to kristia she taught she was so beautiful with her short blonde hair and those blue eyes that when she look into them it felt like she was looking the beautiful blue sky and she could just get lost in them. Ymir didn't know what this feeling was she Knew she loved Kristia because they were best friends but she felt something more but she couldn't put her finger on it. Ymir heard someone call out her name it was her Kristia running up to Ymir.

Kristia: Hey you are you okay

Ymir: Huh? what happen? why?

Kristia: I saw you running and all of the sudden i saw you just staring off in space and i wanted to see you were okay

Ymir blush a little she liked to have Kristia's attention when she felt a little hand reach her forehead and she felt her face growing warmer and warmer Kristia was now closer to her.

Kristia: Ymir you're face looks all red and you are kind of warm are you should go sit i'll get you some cold water just go sit by the shade over there and I'll bring you the water okay.

Ymir just saw her walk past her to get some water. Kristia was such a wonderful person and Ymir couldn't imagine herself without Kristia. Ymir was glad they had meet even if they hadn't been friends for a long time because they meet when they started high school she felt as if they had know each other forever.

[Later at Ymir's house]

Ymir was just laying on her bed thinking about what had happen today between her and Kristia and how after school she got to walk her home and how they just had the best conversation and how she felt so comfortable around her they could talk for hours. Ymir heard a knock on her door.

Ymir: Come in

Then the door open and she saw a tall figure with dark hair come in the room. She realized who he was it was Bertolt holding what looked like a plastic bad full of groceries.

Bertolt: Hey I am sorry i came kind of late to see you Basketball practice ran a little later than usual and then i went to the convenient store to buy you some food to hopefully make you feel better Kristia told me that you weren't feeling that well so i wanted to make sure you were okay. Ymir look at him for a moment before she laugh a little Bertolt always being so considerate of others and always looking out for her.

Ymir: what would i do without you and Kristia

Bertolt looked at Ymir's smiling he taught she looked so cute and it made her little freckles stand out more which he loved. He sat next to her patting his hand on her shoulder.

Bertolt: Seriously what would you without us Ymir but i am glad you are okay because "truthfully i don't know what i would do without you" (he didn't say that but taught about it in his head)

Ymir looked at a now silent Bertolt and wonder why he didn't finish his sentence

Ymir: Because...

Bertolt: Because i would have no one to mess around with

Ymir playfully punch Bertolt in his stomach

Ymir: Shut the help up you couldn't live without me but anyways

Ymir wanted to talk about her feelings about Kristia but didn't know who to talk to and she wanted to see if Bertolt could maybe help her a mean he has had girlfriends in the past so he probably knew a thing or two about this stuff right?

Ymir: So let me ask you something its dumb but whatever so.. lets say you know this person for quite a while and you guys are really good friends and you start to feel these feelings for this person like you may like them more than friends lets say but you are not completely sure and that turns out to be the reason you don't tell them your feelings because you are not even sure if you like them that way and what if you tell them and they don't feel that way they only like you as a friend and nothing more and then what would become of you're friendship it would just be awkward and it would ruin things between the two of you

By the end of this Ymir was walking all around the room while all Bertolt could think was is she trying to confess her feelings for me because this sounds like "us" but then she could be talking about someone else but who else could of be one of the boys from their little group. Bertolt snap out his train of though when Ymir came closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder and shook him.

Ymir: Bertolt! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME

Bertolt: Sorry i kind of spaced out

Ymir: It's fine I don't know why i told you this is more "girly" stuff i guess thanks for listening thought

Bertolt: Yeah sorry i wasn't any help but one question do you like someone?

Ymir turn red again and just taught about Kristia

Ymir: Off course not i think it's time you get home i don't want you're parents to get mad at you

Ymir walked Bertolt to the door after saying their goodbyes and Ymir thanking for everything she closed the door to see Zoe just staring at her.

Ymir: What are you looking at Four eyes don't you have anything better to do like having a life

Zoe: Ymir I couldn't help to notice how cute you and Bertolt are i never notice how both of you look like a couple always walking to school together,checking upon you to see if you are okay, bringing you're favorite snacks, and all the little things he does for you like i don't know maybe a Boyfriend

Ymir started to laugh at the idea of that

Ymir: You are to funny has anyone ever told you that why don't you back to you're room i don't think coming out of there does you lots of good for that little brain of yours

Zoe: Okay don't believe me but you have someone who cares for you for who you really are who is really good looking too and who likes sport as much as you do. You don't find people like that everyday you should feel lucky

Ymir: Off course i feel lucky and thankful for all the great people in my life even including you and you're ridiculous comments I do love Bertolt but as a best friend or as a brother or something like that.

** So hope you guys liked it and i don't think i am going to post another chapter until next mont because if some of you guys know this mont of November is going to be Eremika moth and i am going to write for a whole week which means i will post a different story for each day of that week it will only be Monday-Friday thought so until next time :)**


End file.
